


The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

by kateyes085



Series: Of SEALs and Sea Turtles [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Insecurity, Misunderstandings, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets into Steve McGarrett and Molly O’Shaughnessy relationship, with all its twists and turns along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Could Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the time music will poke my musie in someway with an image in my head or the lyrics will ring true to a scenario. I just really enjoy this pairing and want to see what other direction I could take them in. 
> 
> Title is taken from the US Navy Seals [ motto ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_military_unit_mottoes_by_country#United_States).

~*~ 

Steve makes his way down the maze of corridors in science building of the university trying to find Molly’s office.  He really needed to try to take her to lunch or something.  It has been awkward for the last week since his complete and total botched attempt at seduction.  

He had never had these problems before.  They usually rolled over and spread their legs.  This is what he gets for falling in love with a virgin.  He stops short in the middle of the hallway.  He blanches white and then turns beet red and gets dizzy.  _Love_?  Steve shakes his head and spins back to leave the way he came.  _No, just no_ ... he thinks not paying attention to where he is going and he walks into an office door that flies open in front of him.  

After hearing the loud thud and groan, Max looks around the side to see what was making the noise.  “Commander? Are you all right?” he questions Steve who is standing holding his hand over the bright red welt that was forming on his forehead.  

He is grimacing in pain, but looks up in confusion. ”Max?  What’re you doing here?” 

“I teach a class here on the weekends,” he explains with a wide smile.  “And why may I ask are you here?” he inquires before nodding and answering for him, “You are looking for Molly?”  Steve nods and his eyes squint close at the throbbing pain coming from his head now at the movement.   “She is two floors down on the back corner of the building in the mariner science wing.”  Steve winces as he waves his appreciation to Max and shakes his head to clear it.  

Steve follows Max’s directions and finds the mariner wing of the building.  He can hear music playing.  As he gets closer to the back of the wing, the music gets louder.  It seems that all of the offices are empty since it is Saturday.  When he gets to the last office, the door is ajar.  He peeks in through the opening. 

Molly's head is bopping to the music as she is calculating on a huge whiteboard in an indecipherable mathematical language.  She steps back and reviews her notations before she starts dancing around her office.  That is when he notices that she is also barefoot.  She stops and runs back to erase a portion of the computation and then rewrite it before she steps back to review it again. She does a little wiggling happy dance and continues on grabbing her papers reading something as she bites her lip in concentration and scribbles something in the margin.  

She returns to her dancing around the office.  Her navy capris stretch enticingly across her backside.  He can see a glimpse of her navy one-piece underneath what looks like one of his missing dress shirts.  Her hair is damp and tendrils have worked to curl around her face from her braid.  She is focused on her work and happy.  She is always happiest when she has a problem to solve, unlike the nervous, twitchy person she has been around him lately.  

Steve quietly pushes into her office and shuts off the radio playing in the corner.  She spins around and sees him standing there smiling at her.  Her eyes widen and she blushes darkly, "S-Steven," frantically wrapping the loose edges of his shirt around her middle.  "Wha-what're you doing here?" 

He watches her.  "I came to see if you would like to go to lunch?" he asks cautiously.  He goes for broke and claps his hands together as he walks over to her, "I'm sorry.  This past week has been …." 

"Strained?  Awkward?  Embarrassing?" she says nervously fidgeting with a button.  

"Yeah," he sighs.  "I shouldn't have pushed you and I'm sorry," he tells her. 

She clasps his wrist and steps further into his space looking up at him, "You did not push me Steven.  This is something I want … I just got … nervous?  And I do have a latex allergy," she mumbles absently.  

He smiles crookedly at her, "So, lunch?" 

She nervously fidgets again and tucks the loose strands of hair behind her ears.  "Uh, I-I-I'm not dressed for ...."  

Steve reaches out and rubs his thumb and finger over the frayed collar of his shirt, "I think you look just fine," he says quietly before he clears his throat and points down to his typical T-shirt and cargo pants, "Danno would be appalled," he smirks which makes her giggle.  

She walks over, slips into her flip-flops, and grabs her purse before she turns back to him.  He reaches out his hand and she shyly smiles and accepts it.  “Oh!  I can fill you in on the George and Gracie.” 

“George and Gracie?” Steve asks cautiously. 

“My sea turtles,” she beams.  “There have been some fascinating developments in ...” 

~*~


	2. Make You Feel My Love

~*~ 

Molly watches Steve, all the time.  Yes, it is quite a chore, she is sure, and most of the time she knows he is aware of it, but there are those few times when his guard is down that she can see the sadness and loneliness he hides from everyone.  

The strong, resilient solider mask is the shroud he wears for everyone to see.  But, she knows he is still the lonely teenager who is scared and mourning his family in a new school.  He never seemed to move past his mother's death and this was only compounded by hearing his father's murder over the telephone, which brought him back to Hawaii.  

Molly is a woman of science.  Deductions, computations and facts are the basis for all of her hypotheses.  She has to be able to touch it, analyze a component, and perfect a theorem or conclusion to a matter.   

Steven J. McGarrett is an inconsistent variable in her life.  She is certain she loves him.  He makes her feel things that were never a consideration before.  What causes one to feel butterflies in their stomach?  Why is she tingling?  Is it due to a low blood sugar or Steven?  What is the exact process that causing a blush and how does one control it?  

Esthetically, Steven is of course very handsome.  She has always been baffled by his interest in her, let alone his blatant sexual desire for her.  However, she is always brought back to the same inconclusive query: Why her?  She was nothing special.  No one every noticed her before.  She is socially awkward and painfully shy.  She is very well aware of the types of women that faun over him.  He flirts with them, and yes, she knows what flirting is even if she does not understand it or is able to accomplish the act.  He smiles his smile and they flock to him.  She is quite sure he has had sexual relations with a lot of them.  Is she jealous?  Honestly, yes!  It is a burning cauldron of acid in the pit of her stomach.  Alien and foreign in its concept.  

He always pushes away and hides behind his shield.   Perhaps it is easier for him?  And again, very lonely.  He obviously knows her feelings.  Once she identified and understood what they were, she informed him even if he has never replied in kind.  It is all quite frustrating.  

Life was so much easier before he kicked in her door.  Books were her companions then.  They were solid.  They were filled with illuminating facts.  Problems are solved with facts.  But, she could not solve the problem of Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett?  Did she want to? 

Yes. 

She had her inquiry, her facts, her hypothesis, and now she would draw her conclusion… Now, how to begin?

~*~


	3. In Da Club

~*~ 

The 5-0 Team had met after a long week at a local bar/restaurant for drinks.  Molly was still trying to decide why she agreed.  She watched as a parade of leggy blondes with the irrefutable IQ of a pineapple flirt and tease easily with Steven.  Sadly, he returned their advances encouragingly.  Again, this is very frustrating.  

The rest of the team watches the exchanges with distain.  Danny leans over and asks Molly if she would like to dance.  She smiles sadly, "Thank you Daniel, maybe later.  Will you excuse me?"  She leaves and makes her way quickly to the ladies' room.  Kono scowls, grabs their purses and follows her.  She taps Lori on the shoulder and flicks her head towards the ladies' room.  Laura grabs her purse and kisses Max on the cheek before she follows.  

They find Molly dabbing a wet towel on her face to cool down the redness from crying.  "Oh," she mumbles as the girls hug her and let her cry.  "Why does he do that?  He tells me the sweetest things and it sounds like he wants something more but then he does things like the flirting with perfect strangers and after we had a lovely lunch last week.  I just don't understand how all of this works.  I'm just going to go.  George and Gracie are in the final stages of their mating process, and I really have some notes that I need to get caught up on," she finishes as she moves to leave.  

"Or," Kono offers. 

Lori shakes out a black skirt she had tucked in her purse and whips out a makeup case, "You could give him a taste of his own medicine,” Lori says.  Kono and Laura smirk conspiratorially at Molly.  Molly’s eyes widen and then narrow before her chin lifts stubbornly.  

~*~ 

Molly leaves the ladies' room having traded her black capris for a short black skirt that squishes around her thighs.  Her large T-shirt has been knotted off to show off the curve and flare of her waist and hips.  Her legs are bare, and she wears her black flip-flops as she walks confidently back to the table.  Her always-braided hair is cascading gently in waves about her as she runs her fingers over the back of Danny’s shoulders.  She leans over his shoulder and a dark chestnut wave of silk blocks Steve from view.  "I think I'd like that dance now," she grins in a glossy smile.  Her makeup is subtle and accentuating.  Danny grins and takes Molly's proffered hand as she leads him to the dance floor.  

Kono and Lori silently high-five each other behind the table as they watch Steve's gob smacked look.   They walk to their seats, each smacking Steve in the back of the head.  "What the fuck," he yelps.  Chin tries unsuccessfully to swallow his laugh.  The girls throw their bags in their respective chairs and join Molly and Danny on the dance floor after Lori leans down to kiss Max’s forehead in passing.  

The women wrap themselves around the dancing couple.  Bodies twisting and gyrating against each other to the music.  They were smiling and laughing; enjoying themselves.  Danny spins Molly and dips towards the table.  She smiles enchantingly at Chin and Steve.  Steve is silently fuming.  “Kono and Lori have been teaching Molly how to dance,” Chin offers.  His eyes crinkling in his mirth.  

Steve grunts in reply before he stands quickly, toppling his chair, and elbows his way through the throng of twisted bodies and naked skin.  He reaches for and grabs Molly’s elbow dragging her out of the bar and onto the adjoining beach.  He can vaguely hear her, Danny and the girls yelling at him over the blood rushing in his ears.  “Steven!  Stop!” finally registers through the blood rush as Molly jerks her arm roughly out of is hand.  She cradles her arm to herself and kicks him squarely in the shin.  “Ow!” she yelps and then hops around holding her foot and mumbling a tirade of “Ow’s” because she had forgotten she was in flip-flops and stubbed her toe on Steve’s shin.  Steve hisses through clinched teeth at her attack.  He glowers down at her.  Then, he starts to dodge whatever Molly is throwing at him, her shoe, a rock, a large piece of driftwood and he is sure there was a baseball in there.    

“You insolent, overbearing buffoon!” she yells at him throwing her other flip-flop at him, hitting him between the eyes.  She stomps up to him and pokes him in the chest, harder and harder with each harshly honest word she utters.  “You deserved everything that I did tonight.  I hope I made you jealous. Why do you act as if you care and then do things like that?  Do you know how hurtful it is to me to see you flirting with those women?  I still do not understand why you are even vaguely interested in me as it is, but you cannot keep doing this Steven.  It is not fair,” she yells at him.  

Twin peaks of color dot her cheeks.  Her hair is a wild mane flaring angrily in the breeze blowing in off the ocean.  Her eyes flash with pain and confusion and are bright with unshed tears.  He caused that.  All he ever wanted to do was protect her, but all he does is hurt her.  Everything he touches falls apart.  Any insecurity or negative thought that he has locked down in the deepest, darkest parts of his being roll forward under her onslaught.  He hears other words, truthful and honest because Molly does not know how to be anything but; he can’t make them out.  He just needs them to stop.  

“...Why do you do this Steven? Why?  Do you even know that you are being hurt...,” Steve grabs her face gently but firmly and swallows whatever else she was going to say.  His tongue takes advantage of her parted lips and licks away all the venomously truthful words.  His thumbs caress her cheeks and his fingers wrap themselves in the thick wavy mass of curls and cradle her head.  Molly goes limp and melts into Steve before she pushes him away.  

The rest of the 5-0 team stands off on the veranda watching to see if they were needed.  They hear the crack before it registers what has happened with the subsequent snap of Steve’s face to the side.  

Molly’s hand stings from the force of the slap she gives Steve.  She looks at him in shock and presses her hurt fingers to her tingling lips.  “I-I ... I cannot stay with you any longer Steven,” she stutters quietly before she turns to pickup her shoes.  She stumbles and limps to her car. 

~*~


	4. The Gift

~*~ 

After Steve leaves the restaurant, he drives around the island for hours.  He does not make it home until the early, early hours of the morning.  After stumbling into the front door, he resets the alarm, makes his way to the kitchen, and grabs a Longboard out of the fridge.  He wanders to the lanai and watches the moon's reflection off the rippling water as the events of the night roll through his mind.  He sighs heavily and goes back into the house, leaving his empty beer bottle on the counter. 

On the way to his room, he stops to look in on Molly.  She is sleeping on her side facing the window that looks out over the beach.  Isaac is curled up in the crook of her knees glaring at him.  Steve is sure the animal hates him for hurting his mistress.  Steve can see the evidence of Molly crying herself to sleep with discarded tissues and a tissue box in front of her.  He moves to clear the mess away before he crouches down in front of her sleeping form.  He tucks a strand of hair that has worked from her braid behind her ear.

He can see Isaac has maneuvered himself to drape over her thigh, glaring even harder at him.  "What!" he hisses at the menacing feline in a heavy whisper.  "I didn't mean to hurt her," he whispers trailing his knuckle along her sleep-warmed cheek, "but that's all I ever seem to do," he says quietly.  Molly mumbles in her sleep and leans into Steve's caress.  "She deserves better than me.  Someone who can give her what she deserves.  Not some…"

Molly's eyes flutter open and then she blinks up at him in confusion, "Steven? What're … is everything all right?" she asks reaching for him. 

He moves away to stand abruptly mumbling his apologizes.  Molly grips his wrist and stops him.  She moves to her knees on her mattress facing him.  "I-I didn't mean to upset you earlier.  I'm-I'm sorry," he says. 

"Do you understand why I'm upset and why I cannot stay here anymore?" she asks him and he nods.   "Why do you behave like that Steven?" she asks him bluntly.  He shakes his head and shrugs looking down to where her hands have rested on his chest.  She lifts his chin so he has no choice but to look her in the eye.  "You need to use your words Steven.  Please, I think I deserve an answer," she states bluntly causing his face to heat up. "Why do you always push me away?  Do-do … if you do not want…are you not interested in me like-"

"No!" Steve answers sharply, "I don't want to hurt you … you deserve someone who's not …" he fumbles trying to explain looking at a point in the corner of her room.  She firmly grasps his chin and forces him to look at her again.  "…someone who's not broken…there's a lot there Molly.  You deserve someone who's whole that can give you all of themselves with no darkness, no shadows or secrets.  I can't do that," he says, "plus I don't want to hurt you…"

"You keep saying that Steven.  What does that even mean?  How are you going to hurt me?" Molly snaps seeing Steve's cheeks darken even in the moonlight.  She leans over and turns on her bedside lamp to stare at him.  He resolutely stares at the pattern in her bed sheets.  She bites her lip before she asks tentatively, "Is this because I am a virgin?" 

Steve's chin turns farther into his chest and his ear turn brighter before he mumbles softly, "I've never slept with a virgin before…I know there's pain and I _won't_ hurt you.  I've done enough of that without even trying," he spits out acidly. 

Molly sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Steven, I highly doubt my hymen is still intact.  With age, they become friable and disintegrate, not to mention even riding a bicycle can rupture it.  There will be some discomfort and stretching as precipitated with my gynecological exams.  Speculums are _not_ at all comfortable I can assure you.  But this is the normal procession of a relationship and human nature.  Are you trying to say you will not have sexual intercourse with me because you're scared?" Steve stares at her in mute horror.  She simply shakes her head at him in exasperation before she cradles his face and kisses his forehead, "You emotionally diminutive imprudent man." misguided

"I'm not…," Steve snaps indignantly.

She rolls her eyes and stalls his rampant indignation with a finger pressed to his lips, "Misguided… misinformed… mistaken, not impotent," she says as she reaches for the hem of her Tshirt and pulls it up and off, tossing it into the corner and then she wraps her arms his neck and kisses him deeply.  She falls back into her rumpled bed sheets pulling him with her.  Steve's hand flies out to catch himself from crushing her.  When oxygen becomes an imperative she pulls away,  "Steven, I am a woman of science, not a mealy-mouthed doormat waiting for her knight in shining armor to arrive," she bites her lip nervously as she watches  him, "He already has.  His armor may not be quite that shiny any more and it has a few dings and dents along the way, but he is one of the finest men I have ever known and I love him.  Now, that being said, I would really like you to make love to me now," she tells him determinedly. 

Molly gasps in shock as his mouth crashes down on hers. The kiss was wild, hungry, absolutely out of control. She twined her tongue around his, desperate to reciprocate. Steve growls into her mouth when he feels her hands pushing his over shirt off and finishes pulling it off to shake if off his arm and it lands on the side of her bed.  Her fingers are twisted in his hair, tugging and maneuvering him to deepen the kiss. 

Steve presses his hips down, grinding his erection against her.  She arches against him with a cry muffled by their kiss as his hand cups the fullness of her breast and teases her nipple. He tears himself away from her mouth, planting biting kisses on her neck as he moves to her other breast. Molly was whimpering his name continually chanting "Steven-Steven- Steven...," mingling with the sound of their harsh breathing.  He replaces his hands with his mouth.  He kisses the swell of her breasts causing Molly to groan loudly at the sensation.

Steve pulls up to his knees and yanks his T-shirt over his head, tossing it away. He grabs her hands and places them on his bare chest, "Touch me," he demands.

"Wh-where?" she gasps as her fingers gently caress the warm, tanned surface beneath. 

"Anywhere," he pants ducking his head to mouth along the underside of her breast and lash the nipple with his tongue.  Molly groans in response and hesitantly trails her fingers over his chest, scratching her nails tenderly against the hard buds of flesh she finds.  Steve makes an unearthly sound before he grunts, "Do that again."  She obeys and his hand runs up over her leg urging them apart.  He settles between her thighs and rocks against.  Molly is overcome with the intensity of the feelings wanting more she slides her hands down his back and grab his behind pulling him more firmly against her.  Steve gasps and kisses her again, thrusting against her a little faster.  Molly's hands stroke down his back trailing her nails lightly.  This makes him shiver at the sensation.  Her hand caress the top of his cargo pants, fingers sliding beneath the waistband to stroke against the bare skin there. He pushes against her hard and stills.  He grabs her wrists and pinning them above her head, wrenching his lips from hers, "Tell me to stop," he growls, chest heaving as he watches her. "Tell me to stop or I won't."

Molly's breathe catches at the look on Steve's face.  His eyes are dark with desire; pupils dilated.  He holds himself painfully still, waiting for her answer.  She whispers, "I don't want you to stop." 

Steve moans softly at her words.  His lips immediately find the sensitive patch of skin just underneath her ear.  He sucks at the spot as his hand returns to her breast, cupping its fullness.  His finger circles a nipple and he watches it pucker and tighten.  She groans loudly something that vaguely sounds like his name.  Molly's hands fist his hair.  He groans, "Again…," he pants, shuddering in response.  She should be hurting him, but it seems to have the opposite effect, "Again, Molly … please," he breathes.  She wraps her thighs tightly over his hips and tugs again, harder. He whimpers low in the back of his throat, pressing against her almost purring like a cat seeking affection. 

She releases him and her hands slide down to cradle and caress his face.  His eyes are dazed until she kisses his nose affectionately.  She strokes his skin, lovingly scratching her nails against his flat nipples. He groans loudly at the action.  She smiles softly and leans forward to press her lips to his chest.  Her tongue laves against his flesh and slowly making her way to one of the hard buds.  She flicks her tongue against it, relishing his dark moans and nibbles gently.

Steve's response was immediate and electrifying.  A near howl is torn from his throat. His fingers slide into her hair working it out of her braid.  He holds her tightly against him, not wanting her to stop.  She lavishes attention first on one nipple then the other, lapping at him until he can do nothing more than gasp at the sensation. She was so caught up in the sounds that he was making she did not notice his hands moving until they were rest on the waistband of her panties.  His fingers caresses over the elastic choking out a plea "Let me look at you."  Instead of removing her panties, he crawls off the bed and stands at the foot removing his boots and then his cargo pants and boxers in one go. 

He kneels on the floor near her feet and places a trail of kisses along her instep.  Molly never knew her feet were an erogenous zone, but when he wraps his lips around her big toe, she forgot how to think.  By the time he had repeated the process on her other foot, Molly was too far gone.  His lips trail up her inner thigh reaching the apex in between breathing in her scent.  She squirms at the intimacy but lifts her hips for him to remove her panties, which he does leaving her bared to his eyes.

He sweeps his gaze over her, his ardent expression making her blush. "Molly," he breathes, leaning down to brush a reverent kiss against her lips. She slides her fingers into his hair, keeping him close and deepening the kiss. As he explores her mouth, Steve carefully lowers himself onto her, skin to skin at last. They both moan at the contact, his hardness melding into her softness. Molly arches beneath him instinctively, wanting him even closer. In response, Steve presses his hips down, his erection throbbing against her thigh. Their panting breathes mingle as he begins to rub himself against her, "Shit! Sorry," he gasps, "Got ... I still want to- to-" he flounders, making her smile. She never imagined Steve McGarrett to be at a loss for words.

He begins kissing her collarbone.  "Do you want to be inside of me, Steven?" she asks amazed at the sultry tone of her voice. He gasps sharply at her question, sinking his teeth into her flesh trying to muffle his dark groan. He releases it almost immediately, running his tongue apologetically over the spot. "Do you?" she asks again.

"You know I do," he groans breathless. 

"Steven," she purrs, running her fingers through his hair, getting a good grip, and tugging.  He gasps and whines softly in the back of his throat again at the sensation.  She did nothing but kiss him for a long time, reminding him how much he wanted her. As she explores his mouth, her fingers graze and tease his nipple. Steve moans softly into her mouth.  He can feel her smile. She plays with the tiny bud as they share another long, slow kiss. When it ends, she moves to kiss his ear, whispering, "I love how you respond to me. The way you move and the little noises you make.  Do you even realize you do that Steven?"

Steve murmurs unintelligibly and runs the back of his hand against the valley between her breasts.  He strokes his fingers over her stomach, pausing to explore her belly button.  His hand moves downward, sliding over her hip and down one of her legs. Molly shifts and wraps her leg around his, caressing his calf with her bare foot. He continues kissing and caressing her moving his hand up and slides his fingers into the nest of curls between her legs ghosting over her folds. Molly parts her legs giving him better access. He strokes and caresses her before he pressed a little deeper, gradually pushing his fingers between her folds. Molly gasps at the touch.  Steve nuzzles her neck, murmuring to her, "God, you're so hot, so wet for me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"  Molly bites her lip and shakes her head as he began to slowly explore her. She feels tingly, and it becomes harder for her to catch her breath. She jerks as he brushed his fingers against the incredibly sensitive bundle of nerves hidden between her legs.  "It makes me crazy to know you want me and I can make you feel like this. I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world because you want me, you love me."

"Oh God, Steven..." she pants, as aroused by his words as she was by his touch.

He nudges her chin with his nose to look at him.  When she does, he slowly slides two fingers inside her. "Oh Molly...," he breathes leaning down to suck at her nipples as he continued to move his fingers as he moves farther down her body placing kisses randomly along the way.  At the first swipe of his tongue against her, Steve moans as loudly as she does.  It is over far too quickly because she is climaxing before she knows what is happening.  He continues lapping at her through her second orgasm. Steve raises his head and Molly tugs him up for her to kiss him. The taste of herself on his lips is surprisingly erotic. 

"I love you," he whispers against her parted lips.  She gasps in response and all she could manage to say was his name as she pulls him close for another kiss. The movement brings his erection into contact with her hip.  "Steven..." she whispers again, and reaches down to tentatively run her fingers over his hard flesh. "Please."

He jerks reflexively into her hand before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip in an effort to control himself. He cradles her face and looks deeply into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

His thumbs stroke her jaw as Molly nods shyly, "I am sure that I want you."

He sighs her name and presses his lips to hers in a long caress. When he raises his head, his brow is furrowed.  He rolls off of her and sits up, leaning back against the headboard. "Come here," he motions her to straddle his lap.  Molly blinks in confusion.  "I want this to be easy for you," he murmurs, running his fingers through her hair and stroking it away from her face. "I wish it didn't have to hurt at all, but this way, you can go as slow as you need or do whatever you need."

Molly nods nervously, understanding. She is about to lose her virginity. No, she thinks. She is not losing it; she is giving it to the man she loves. It was her gift, her choice. Steve already owned her heart, now he would own her body as well.  "I love you," she whispers, as she wraps her fingers around his that is holding his cock steady for her.  She positions herself above him. His hands move to her hips, helping to steady her as she takes a deep breath. Their eyes lock again and Molly forces herself to relax as she lowers herself onto him. A harsh gasp escapes Steve as her tight heat engulfs him. His fingers tighten on her hips as he hissed her name.  Molly relaxes further and slides down a little more.  She is not able to look away from Steve.  His pupils are dilated so that only silvers of blue showed around the black.  Instinctively, she pressed herself farther down, biting her bottom lip and scrunching her face a little in discomfort at the uncomfortable stretching and burning sensation.  She takes a deep breath and thrusts herself downward.  Her eyes water from the brief pain. 

Steve makes an incoherent noise.  He reaches up to caress her face with unsteady fingers.  His blatant desire for her is written in his eyes.  The corners of his eyes wrinkle as he frowns and winces at the pain he is causing her.  He pulls her tightly against his chest running his hands soothingly up and down her back, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...”

Molly buries her face in his neck and focuses on just breathing and relaxing her muscles.  This is her first time with Steven, and it was going to be beautiful and special, damn it.

She shifts tentatively and it does not hurt.  She smiles at the little moan that escapes Steve at her movement.  Taking a final deep breathe, she lifts her head and smiles softly at Steve, "I'm okay," she tells him softly

He reaches up to stroke her hair off her forehead, "I'm so sorry," he says again.

Cradling his face, she leans forward and kisses him deeply.  She moans as the movement presses him more deeply into her body.  She rocks her hips slightly testing the sensation as his tongue slides into her mouth.  Little jolts of pleasure shoot through her body and she pulls back gasping his name. 

Steve looks up at her and smiles slowly.  He gently thrusts up, moving in counterpoint to her. "That's it, Molly. You feel soooo good." He slides his hands back down to her hips, helping her to set up a rhythm.

Molly was astounded.  Something that had hurt so terribly, now feels indescribable.  She opens her mouth to mention the same thing to Steve when all that came out was a guttural groan of pleasure.  “Later,” she moans to Steve, “I’ll tell you later,” she gasps starting to move a little faster.  Steve nods his agreement crying out in surprise.  He thrusts up to meet her, their gentle pace becoming more and more demanding.

Faster and harder now Steve's hands pull her down more firmly, allowing him to sink more deeply into her. Molly braced herself on the back of the headboard.  Her breasts press against his chest, as their hot breath mingles. The room suddenly feel very warm as perspiration beads along her hairline. She trails her fingers through the droplets that gleamed on his flushed shoulders.  She moans sharply as the change of angle brings his cock into contact with something inside her.  It literally makes the universe shake, “Ooooh!” she cries out, “Oh God, Steven.” 

Desperate suddenly, their pace becomes frantic.  Steve wraps an arm around her waist and flips her on to her back.  His hips thrust erratically into her smaller frame.  His fingers move between her spread thighs and frantically thumb her clit.  She screams as the pleasure spirals out of control.  Her sheath clenches him tight and Steve's voice breaks as he howls her name in release.  He is shaking and heaving as he collapses against her.  Steve moves to roll off her, but Molly tightens her hold, “Not yet,” she sniffles. 

Steve weakly lifts his head to look at her.  He wipes the stray tears with trembling fingers and kisses her nose, “I’m so ...” Steve tries to apologize.

She waves off his apologies, “It’s not because of that.  It was just so ...,” Molly tries to find the right word, “...beautiful,” she smiles weakly with a sigh.  She runs her fingers through his disheveled hair, kisses his nose and tucks him back into the crook of her neck.  She tightens her body around him and sighs in contentment.

~*~


	5. Love Song Requiem

~*~ 

Steve sits resting against her headboard with the sheets twisted around his lap when Molly walks back into her room.  She is carrying two cups of coffee.  She sets one on the nightstand next to him and stands next to the bed watching him as she takes a sip.  There is a lovely pink hue to her cheeks.  Steve smirks smugly and reaches for his coffee to take a hug gulp.  She quirks her eyebrow at him and tilts her head to the side.  He returns the coffee to the nightstand and tugs at the shirt she is wearing.  She stumbles closer to the bed.  "I like you wearing my clothes," he says taking her coffee from her grasp to set down next to his.  He pulls her back into bed to straddle his lap. 

Steve kisses her nose, her lips and under her chin.  He works his way down her neck with sucking, biting kisses.  "Steven," she whispers, raising a hand and touching the side of his face.  He pulls back and watches her with heavy eyelids.  Her fingers stroke over his morning stubble.  He closes his eyes and leans into the touch.  He lets her explore his features.  The way she touches his face, her fingertips are gentle as they skim over him and make him shiver with more than pleasure.  No one ever touches him like that, not gently, not with such care.  He is a large man.  Mostly, people do not think someone like him would ever need tenderness, but he does.  He only did not know it until now.

Molly watched his expression and she sits forward and lifts her other hand to frame his face so she can place a small kiss on his lips.  His eyes open, and he stares straight into hers, the bright blue color glowing as she continues to caress him.  She pulls his head down and kisses each cheek, then his nose, and then each eyelid, moving to his forehead and then straight back to his lips.  This time she nuzzles them gently, initiating the kiss with more enthusiasm than any sort of skill, but he feels the touch all the way down to his toes.  He chuckles and she draws back blinking at him in confusion.  "I've always wondered how women felt when they said something made their toes curl," he explains, placing his big hands over hers where they rested on his cheeks.  "Now I know," he whispers. 

Molly runs her fingertips over his cheeks and down his nose, brushing over his stubble with a small smile. Her eyes study his mouth intently for a second before drawing her thumb over his bottom lip and tugging it open slightly.  Her tongue skates across her own lip as she does. She can still taste him, his strangely masculine flavor of salt/sea, the warm bitterness of a long ago beer he drank, underlying with a spicy undertone that was all Steve.  It is addictive on its own.  She wanted more.  Her hands trace every feature, lingering on his eyebrows and his eyelids as he closes relishing the contact.  They flicker softly against the long eyelashes that sweep over his skin.  He is graying at the temples but she likes it.  She leans forward and places soft kisses on his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, worshipping every part of his face and avoiding his lips for as long as she can.  His mouth is far too tempting and she soon settles her lips on his, nibbling at him and delighting in his groans. 

"Molly..." he murmurs, trying to press his mouth more firmly to hers.  He gives a frustrated sigh when she holds back just enough so he can only barely reach her soft lips. His eyes open slowly, cloudy with the desire that is coursing through his body, and he stares at her.  She is enjoying touching him almost as much as he is.  He shivers when she strokes his scalp again.  She is wondering at his ability to get aroused at such gentle touches.  He can see her mind racing and cataloging each of his reactions.  He smiles to himself.  She is a woman of science after all, but she continues to touch him as if she finds him infinitely precious. 

He grabs the back of her neck, pulling her in to claim her lips kissing her the way he needs to.  She gives in straight away and her mouth opens to the demanding slide of his tongue, letting him take possession of her totally in that instant.  He wraps his arms around her and rolls her over as he pulls back.  Drawing a ragged breath, he buries his face in the crook of her neck, his arms are bruisingly tight as he clings to her . "Jesus, you make me forget who I am," he says, his voice deep and husky.

"I only touched your face," she whispers in awe, tracing his eyebrow and trying to breathe from where he was squeezing her so hard.

Steve gives a small shudder and grabs her hand, pulling down his body.  He presses it against his rapidly filling cock.  "I know, and this is what it does to me," he says, giving her a crooked smile.  He starts dropping butterfly kisses randomly on her face before he takes her mouth in another deep kiss.

Her hips start to undulate unconsciously up against him making him groan into her mouth.  He pushes up against her.  His movements are totally uncontrolled.  He needs her again, now.  His fingers travel up from where he was holding her hand against himself.  He tugs the oversized t-shirt up, moving between her legs where he finds she is ready for him again.  Her hips jerk at the contact and her hand squeezes him a little roughly, "Fuck!" he yelps shakily thrusting into the caress.  He buries his face in her shoulder again.  When he pulls back and looks into her eyes, she nods and gnaws her bottom lip.  Her hands move around and join to grasp him.  She squeezes and pulls him closer to her.  He takes his cock in hand and slowly pushes into her snug heat.  His jaw clenches at the sensation plunging all the way in. 

Molly moans softly at the feel of him stretching her again.  She feels the tiniest twinge of discomfort that soon disappears as he fills her.  Her hands clutch desperately at his shoulders.  The instant she feels him as deep as he can go, she rolls her hips, making both of them gasp at the sensation.

"Oh...fuck...," he growls.  One of his hands grabs her hip so hard he knows she will have a bruise, but he cannot stop.  Their hips drag and roll in counterbalance.  He squeezes his eyes shut as she moves of her own accord.  It is too much, too good.  She moves faster thrusting up against him as he grinds down to meet her.  The tiny noises she makes let him know she is just as far gone as he is.  He pushes his t-shirt up and takes one of her rosy peaks into his mouth, drawing on her flesh.  She trembles around him. 

His big hand strokes over her hip.  His fingers delve between her thighs to trace the delicate flesh that is stretched so tightly around him, brushing over the sensitive nub, which draws more cries from the back of her throat.  He can feel her internal muscles start to tighten and he thrusts his hips down even harder. His eyes roll up in the back of his head as his climax approaches.  His whole being seems to drain out of him and into her as he comes.  White-hot shards of pleasure stab into his brain mercilessly.

Molly is in no better shape.  She almost bites through her lip to stop from screaming as her sheath clamps down around him.  His hand cradles her cheek and his thumb tugs her lip free, "No," he growls.  "Want …want to hear … oh Jesus," he cries as his wildly out of control thrusts send her over the edge crying his name before she collapses into a dark oblivion. 

Steve collapses blissfully against Molly's smaller frame.  He feels more complete than he has ever felt before.  All he knows is that he never wants to lose this feeling.

~*~


	6. Trouble

~*~ 

"But you need to eat Steven," Molly says shoving some more pineapple in his mouth while he is trying to finish tying his tie.  

"I'm gonna be late Molls," he mumbles around the sweet fruit.  

"I do not care Steven.  I will not have you going into your meeting on an empty stomach.  Here," she tells him handing over a travel mug full of his morning coffee.  "Now, don’t spill it.  I put a spare clean shirt and tie in the back of your truck just in case," she says as he kisses her cheek in passing before he jogs down the stairs to grab his badge and gun on the sideboard. "Oh there's a bag in the passenger seat with some snacks in case you guys get hungry," she tells him from the open door, before she yells to him as he gets into his truck. "I'm working from home today since everyone else is at the summit, so I might stop in and take you to lunch if you're not busy," she waves and blows him a kiss as the back of the truck pulls out of the driveway with his hand out the window waving goodbye. 

~*~ 

Steve makes to the station with time to spare, so he stops at his desk before picking up Danny to check his email.  He fumbles with the tablet that Molly set up for him and is finally able to open it.  He sees the email that Molly just sent him and opens it just as Danny comes into his office to see if he's ready to leave.  Steve's mouth drops open and he turns scarlet before he slams the tablet face down on his desk.  

"Jesus, will you be careful!  Those things are expensive," Danny snaps at him.  

Steve blinks at Danny, "Ready?" he says and comes around his desk to push Danny out of his office. 

"Whoa, wait, what's on the …," he dodges Steve and makes to grab the tablet. 

"Nothing!  Let's just go," Steve yelps.  Danny stares at the screen and his eyes widen.  He looks up at Steve and open and closes his mouth several times trying to ask what he was looking at.  Steve sighs heavily and grabs the tablet from his hand, shuts it off and returns it to his desk draw.  "She's … Molly's been … researching," he explains, "…about sex."  Danny snorts in response making Steve scowl and turn on his heal to march to the elevator with Danny yelling after him in between the snickers he was trying to swallow.  

Steve is glaring down at him when he stabs the down button again.  "It's like the statistical analysis research for the proposal she was working on all over again.  The woman is tenacious Danno," he mutters quietly as they make their way into the elevator.  

"I'd say that's a good thing, right?  I mean … you guys are …" Danny vaguely waves his hands about finishing his sentence. 

Steve's jaw tightens, "That's not the problem … well there really isn’t a problem, really, except when she blind sides me with an email like that," he says while his ears turn pink.  Danny snickers behind his hand at Steve's distress.  "You try falling asleep when she's reading the Karma Sutra to you and then we'll talk," he snaps.  

Danny swallows uncomfortably and stare straight ahead, "Well that must be … interesting …" 

"Until my back spasms," Steve growls.  "I spent the rest of the night with her icing and massaging it," he frowns as they push their way out into the bright Hawaiian sun.  "Did you know she takes yoga?" Steve asks offhandedly as they make their way to Danny's car.  Danny quietly swallows a whimper.  Steve stops at his truck to grab something.  He throws a brown paper bag at Danny when he gets in. 

"What's this?" Danny asks. 

Steve smirks, "She wanted to make sure we didn't go hungry today while we’re at our meeting." 

~*~ 

The elevator opens leading to the 5-0 offices.  She marches through the foyer and the hallway leading to Steve's office.  "Hi Danny!" she calls cheerfully and waves at him in passing through his open door; he waves absently from where he is sitting on the phone.  

Molly can see Steve pacing in his office.  He is on the phone when she opens the door.  He has run his fingers through his hair in frustration, it is mussed, and sticking out in varying directions, "Yes sir, I understand, but…" he says absently waving at Molly in passing.  

She licks and bites her lip and leans back against the door turning the locks with a soft click.  Her pupils dilate and she squeezes her thighs together before she turns and begins closing the blinds that line the clear glass walls.  Steve watches what she is doing with an odd look on his face.  He points to the closed blinds while listening to the Governor on the other line.  Molly just waves him off and shoos him back to his obviously important phone call as she moves to close all the blinds.  

When he finishes and hangs up, he comes around his desk, “Hey babe, what’s going on?  You ready for lunch,” he asks.  She walks over to him stretches up wrapping her fingers through the short hairs at his nap and pulls him down.  She presses herself into him.  Her fingers weave and pull through his hair causing Steve to respond and wrap his arms around her as her tongue licks into his mouth and sucks his tongue into her mouth.  Steve remembers where they are at, “Baby, whoa I ... mmph,” he grunts as she bites into his bottom lip and sucks on it, tugging his pressed white oxford out from his pleated dress slacks.  She presses him back onto his desk and crawls up his body working the buttons free from his shirt and tugging his tie loose.  She latches onto the corner of his neck and shoulder, biting and sucking until a dark patch blooms.  “Fuck!  Molls we gotta ... hold ...” 

“Want you Steven,” she purrs into his ear before she sucks on his earlobe causing him to shiver.  “I told you earlier what I wanted to do.  Now be a good boy and behave,” she says working her finger under the loosened fabric and drags her thumbnail over his sensitive nub.  “Oh!  Christ, Molly, you gotta.” 

“Relax honey,” she assures him.  “I locked the door and closed the blinds.  You should still try to be quiet.  Don’t want to be disturbed okay,” she says brightly smiling down with him as she innocently pecks his swollen lips before she shimmies down his body and unbuckles his belt and works his pants and boxers down enough to free his hardened cock.  

His eyes are closed and he shivers again when he feels her bite his hipbone.  Her hair trailing over his erect flesh in a caress that was unintentional, but incredibly erotic. He wonders if he is going to survive is about to do.  Not like no one had ever done it before, but she hadn't.  His eyes opened again when one of her small hands wrapped hesitantly around the thickness of his shaft, and he cannot resist looking down to see every move she makes, the sight of her looking at his body with an expression of pure pleasure on her face almost enough to make him explode. He watches with baited breath as she leans forward and touches the tip of her tongue to him, the caress like fire licking across him, and he jerks in her grasp.

Molly looked up and catches his eyes suddenly nervous. "Is--is it okay?"

He finds himself nodding vigorously, "It's fantastic," he murmurs but gasps as she goes back to the task in front of her, tasting him delicately again and making him grip the edge of his desk to keep from grabbing hold of her head.

She licked her lips and slowly closed them over the head of his shaft, letting him slide inside her mouth just as she had imagined.  She closes her eyes and just feels him in her mouth.  This was never something she would ever have imagined doing, but it feels so right to be pleasuring him.  Her tongue flicks across the tiny slit, drawing forth a bead of fluid that is quickly lapped up, and she pushes her mouth further down his cock, taking him as far as is comfortable and then drawing back up, her lips tighten unconsciously and make him groan.  Now that she knows what he likes, she does it again starting a gentle rhythm that soon has him arching up to make her go faster.  She uses her hands to caress the base, running her fingers lightly up and down, not speeding up even though he desperately wants her to.  She wants this to last. 

"Jesus....fuck..." Steve gasps, his eyes are screwed shut at the feel of being inside her warm mouth, her tongue doing things that made him want to bury himself inside her. When she stroked her fingers over his scrotum and gave a gentle squeeze, his eyes shot open, and he found himself panting with need, "Molly, I can't....I need...."

Molly releases him slowly and looks up at him again, "What Steven?  What do you need?" she asks him flicking her tongue over the head again and making him groan. She loves the noises he makes.

"I need to...oh fuck....I need to come, baby," he groans out, his hips jerking when she repeats the small flicker again.

"Already?" she asks him raising her eyebrows and staring at how tense he is.  She really wished she had done this before.  She closes her mouth over him and starts a small amount of suction before releasing him again.

"Please....baby, please...I need..." he gasps, eyes glazing over. "I want to be inside you."

Molly smiles slowly at his words and shakes her head. "No."

"No?!" he cries, “But why not?"

"Because I’m not done doing this yet," she murmurs, bending and taking him inside her mouth again before he can say anything else. This time she moves her mouth faster and sucks harder.  He goes rigid underneath her hands, his back arching off the desk and a sound almost like a wail emerges from his mouth. She knows she has pushed him to the edged, but she doesn’t care.  She wants to see what it is like. Drawing back so just the head is in her mouth, she tightens her lips again and flickers her tongue rapidly over the small slit.

"I can't stop....oh God...M-Molly..." he stammers, his head going back and his hips arching up even more as he feels his climax crashing through him.

She thought she was prepared, but the rush of fluid that flooded her mouth was a surprise.  She manages to get it all without making a mess and she gives a few lingering licks as she releases him finally.  She tucks his warm, sated cock back into his boxers, readjusts his clothes again, and buckles him up.  She moves back up the desk and strokes her finger down the side of his face. 

His eyes are closed and he is breathing harshly, a stain of color on his cheekbones as he struggles to calm down. It takes him a minute, but eventually he opened his eyes and stares at her.  His warm hazel eyes are alive with fiery lights. "You...." he began, at a loss for words. "I don't think anything's ever felt that good."

Molly bites her lip and gives a shy smile, "Really? So, I was okay?" she asks resting her cheek on his chest listening to his racing heartbeat.  She did that.  She made him feel that she thinks proudly. 

"How the hell can you be bashful after that?" he asks her, tightening his arms around her.  "Okay? You were just...fucking brilliant. That was....wow, words fail me," he murmurs, his hands stroking through her hair.  "You teased me, you ignored me, and God, you had me begging for Christ’s sake!"

"I know," she says, giving a satisfied smirk.  He smiles at the look on her face and leans in to kiss her.  She tugs and pulls at him.  He rolls them over and papers and knickknacks scatter on the floor as she giggles.  He pulls back and watches her smile.  She sits up and readjusts her shorts before she tugs her hair up in a ponytail and gives him a peck on the check. 

He watches her sashay towards his door and unlocks it.  She goes into Danny’s office and grabs a Dum-Dum from the cup that he keeps in there for Grace, “Bye Danny,” she says with a wave, before she twirls around on her sneakered heal and looks back into Steve’s office twirling a cherry red lollipop in her mouth as she blatantly winks at him.  “Don’t be late for dinner,” she calls over her shoulder as she makes her way to the elevator. 

Danny is watching the sway of her hips from his doorway before he walks into Steve’s office, “Hey -“he asks but then looks around, at the scattered mess on Steve’s floor and his rumpled appearance.  His dress shirt is hanging half-undone and open with his tie pulled loose but still tied around his neck.  The blatant evidence of a major hickey is developing near his collarbone.  Steve is dazed, his hair looks like he just got fucked out of his mind, and he has a lopsided grin on his face.  “Yeah, I can see how you’re really sufferin’ there babe,” Danny mutters.  “Air this place out, man,” he says pulling Steve’s door to, “it stinks of sex.” 

He can hear Steve laughing in his office as he makes his way back to own his office.  Danny leans against his door and readjusts himself willing his swollen cock to abate.  Sighing heavily he wonders, was it Molly or Steve that turned him on so badly, or maybe even both?  _Fuck I’m screwed_ , he thinks.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I like to give a short description about my OFCs so you guys have an idea of what I'm seeing in my head while I'm writing (God help you all!).
> 
> Molly O'shaugnessy is a 24-year-old biophysicist working on her doctorate in marine biology. She has moved to Hawaii from Chicago to research for her degree. She has long, reddish brown wavy hair with dark eyes, is small in stature, 4'11".


End file.
